This invention relates to an exercise device and novel methods of exercising. The invention provides an exercise device which can be economically manufactured, which is of convenient size and weight for shipment and transportation, and which can be used in any convenient location to provide exercise for a substantial number of body muscle groups. The invention also provides novel forms of exercise using the device.